User talk:TVLwriter
For starters, do you think you can make the wiki theme to match the cwa wiki theme except the purples bars to be blue? also can you make me an admin, lol, was getting ready to delete this wiki so i deleted admin rights... lol, was going to delete it because thought no one was going to help Wuher MosEisley 23:09, September 21, 2011 (UTC) main page Also since i was not an admin anymore i asked bane to delete it, he deleted the main page, can you restore it? Wuher MosEisley 23:10, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you, I see I am an admin again Wuher MosEisley 23:14, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Categories Sorry for the long wait on response, i was at the event, also, i would think we should add squad rankings to it, other than that, you basically got all of the categories i can think of.... also, i do not know all of the squad rankings, General, Leader, Trooper, Commander? that it? Wuher MosEisley 00:13, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Adding Characters Do you think it would be wise to add counselors? I think I will, it will be a good start to fill the wiki, and it will be easy since the counselors all have bios already in the help page Wuher MosEisley 17:53, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Add info on people we know? Do you mean make pages for our friends? I would think that would be kind of risky unless you ask for permission first. Wuher MosEisley 23:01, September 22, 2011 (UTC) droid Wuher MosEisley 16:49, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Thansk for the welcome but the Axel Lea's boi is the page I made and I had a friend help me out but thank you for the offer Nice job Thank you for giving the forums a start, I actually was meaning to ask you how to for a long time but never had the time. Wuher MosEisley 16:49, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Echofives That was his own character he renamed, but i did a search and it looks like he did not do a name change since his original name is still there, Also i have something important to descuss about with you, send me a time that might be good to do wiki chat, not today though Wuher MosEisley 01:23, November 10, 2011 (UTC) But that was my pageEchofives1234 12:05, November 10, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 Same Bio Oh don't worry I understand, its just a cool coincidence that we had the same bio beginning! I know you were the first poster, as that is what Wuher told me, and I am ok with it. Read your bio and I love it, and im inspired to add you in mine somewhere, haha. It would be cool to see each other in-game, but im a non-member, but I have used sc on gear (with the free realms thing) and we could take some time, join your squad, whatever. Look forward to reading all your bio since I have not finished all of it. DarthJaciuss 15:57, November 21, 2011 (UTC) CWA wiki Why did you delete your account on cwa wiki? 03:33, November 29, 2011 (UTC)A WIKIA CONTRIBUTOR Progress board It comes automatically with the wiki, it should be in your's Wuher MosEisley 02:39, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Wiki You and bane are in control until the twenty-third of December, thanks again for agreeing to help, watch out for cheaters on the polls, do not edit a poll or it will be reset, and watch naquos closely, he has been making many templates lately, make sure he or anyone does not edit other people's stories. For naquos make sure he does not add templates to other people's pages. But I will let you decide what to do, also record the wiki quick stats for me. Do not post them publicly though. I will ask for them when I get back. Fare well and dont let me down-- Wuher MosEisley 03:51, December 7, 2011 (UTC) For the quick stats all you need to do is take a screenshot of it every five days, hope it is not too much to ask. Thanks anyways-- Wuher MosEisley 04:22, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Page Question I wanted to ask you if I could be apart of your platoon because if you read my page now, the last section is about how my battalion got disbanded and so I need a new platoon or battalion. Just a question.CloneCody 20:52, January 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Welcome Back Thank you, Sorry I did not thank you earlier, ever since I got back I was inspired to build dexter jettster diner in the game on my asteroid lot, it absored 5 days so far out of my life. Thank you and Bane for keeping it tidy, I only found 2 or 3 pages that you missed that were made when I was gone, Bane told me you were busy with the clone wars wiki, something came up so that is okay. and for the stats, I think you can hold on to them for now, starting to lose interest noticing the wiki is not in it`s hight of views anymore. I did notice one thing, as it got closer to christmas the views gradually went down, then it took the same number of days to get back up again. I found that neat. thanks again. Wuher MosEisley 18:18, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Platoon Well I guess I can be second in command(platoon sergeant) even though I am a commander. Question I was thinking that someone should make a wiki for squads. I don't really want to do it, maybe you or another admin on this wiki would want to. Or maybe you could add a section on this wiki for it. Thanks. For the Republic we fight, to restore peace in the galaxy. 00:08, January 16, 2012 (UTC) um whats the block for? all i did today was edit my avatar to a marine and tell bane7670 there was a spammer can u tell me whats going on?!?!?!?! what?!?! i said in the last message why did you block me? i was bearly on today becase i whent to training this afternoon so what?